One Last Time
by VerifiedBreeze
Summary: Ash and Dawn are staying at a hotel, but Ash doesn't want to stay at this particular one. Why doesn't he want to stay? What does a girl named Leaf have to do with his reason for not wanting to stay? A SongFic with Betrayal and Romance. Based Off Of Last Time by Trey Songz. Please Read you won't be disappointed


**Character Ages **

**Ash – 24 **

**Dawn- 21**

** Leaf- 21 **

** Last Time - A Pokemon Song Fic**

* * *

"I cannot stay at that hotel, Gary" Ash yelled into his phone to his best friend as he and his girlfriend Dawn sat in his black 2013 Mitsubishi Evo XI.

"What is wrong with the hotel Gary mentioned? I heard it's very nice." Dawn questioned after listening to her boyfriend yell into the phone.

"It's nothing baby, I just don't like the service there." Ash lied.

"I'm sure your just being too picky come on Ash it's a hot spot everybody goes there." Dawn begged, her sapphire eyes sparkling as she spoke.

"I hope it's not too hot." Ash whispered as he told Gary that it was fine, giving in to Dawn's begging.

* * *

It was Leaf's shift at the front desk at the hotel where she worked. It was a slow day, which was surprising since the hotel was very popular, but Leaf didn't mind it just meant she had less work to do. All of a sudden the automatic doors opened revealing a couple holding hands. Leaf smiled as her day had just got a lot better as she realized who the man was. The couple came to her desk and requested a room, Leaf hid the surprised expression on her face as she gave the couple their room key while secretly sliding a card to the man.

"_This is the last time…"_

Ash walked Dawn to the elevator before saying he had to use the bathroom really bad so she should go ahead to the room without him. She laughed at the dance Ash did as he explained before taking the card key and getting on the elevator alone. The elevator door soon closed and the joking expression on Ash's face changed as he clicked the button for the elevator as well. The elevator came back down and Ash stepped in taking out the card the woman at the front desk had given him. Ash read the card which said "meet me tonight. Room 710 3" The card also had a key which Ash assumed he could use to get into the room.

Ash quickly hid the card in his jacket as he stepped off the elevator and went to join Dawn in their room. It was already late and they had both had a long day so they decided to go to bed. It wasn't long before the light snores of Dawn could be heard. Ash slowly opened his eyes when he realized that Dawn was sleep and sat up and looked at the card he had been given one more time. He glanced over at Dawn and smiled at the cute expression on her face and smiled before he felt ashamed as he knew what he was about to do as he put on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt and slowly exited the room. It wasn't long before he was in front of room 710, he hesitated a bit before sliding the key inside the slot and the door slowly opened. Greeting him as the door open stood Leaf in tight black dress hugging her figure, with her hair laid down with a smile on her face. She looked stunning.

Leaf wasted no time as she tried to close the gap between her lips and Ash's only to have his finger come in between and cut her off.

"_Cuz If She Catch Me With You  
She Gon Kill Us  
These Hotel Walls Is Looking To Familiar  
Your Love Is So, So Serious  
Girl You Keep Me Comin Back That Is"_

Leaf gently moved his hands out the way, knowing why he was trying to stop her. She guessed guilt was finally getting to him, but that didn't matter to her. Leaf knew she was wrong, but she loved the man that was in front of her and wanted nothing more than to be with him forever and she was willing to do whatever it took. She could see from the pained expression on his face that he was thinking about her and wanted this to stop. She wasn't going to let that happen though as she tried again to kiss Ash.

"_I Be With Her Thinkin' Of You  
I Be With You Thinkin' Of Her, My Boo  
She Just Don't Deserve This  
Ain't Nobody Perfect…But I Just Can't Take No More  
Cuz..."_

Ash wanting Leaf to listen to him stopped her advances once more. He started to explain how he was tired of lying to Dawn, and didn't want this to go on any longer. Leaf looked at Ash with an unreadable expression, if she couldn't have him for the rest of her life at the most she was going to have him at this moment.

"Ash, I understand, but at least give me one last night with you." Leaf said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"_I'm Livin' Two Different Life's  
One Girl In The Day  
You At Night  
And Even Though This Ain't Right  
I Just Can't Get Enough Of The Way You Put It Down  
You Really Got Me Trippin  
Hold Up Baby Girl  
Dont Talk Jus Listen…. Lets Jus Make Love…"_

At first Ash was going to deny her request, but as he gazed at how beautiful Leaf looked he couldn't help, but capture her lips in a kiss. Leaf accepted the kiss as her arms snaked their way around Ash's neck. It wasn't long before they were engaged in a passionate kiss with their tongues battling for dominance. Leaf finally broke the kiss and gently pushed Ash onto the hotel bed. Ash landed on his back and Leaf slowly climbed on top of his body.

"_Girl For The Last Time  
Yep I Said The Last Time  
Girl This The Last Time  
All Caught Up And Its Time  
To Put It Down  
You Really Got Me Trippin' Hold Up Baby Girl Jus Listen  
This Is The Last Time"_

Ash slowly got up from the bed, it had been three hours since he had left Dawn in the hotel room he really hoped she didn't wake up and questioned where he was. He glanced over at the naked Leaf under the covers with a smile on her face before he let himself out of the room. He slowly slid the card key into his own room door and let out the breathe he was holding in as he noticed Dawn was still sleep. He slowly crept into the bed and put the blankets over his body as he to fell into a deep slumber, not noticing the one eye Dawn had opened as he got in the bed.

Morning came quickly as Dawn woke up first and proceeded to wash her hair and get ready before she gently shook Ash awake. He slowly woke up and smiled as he saw the beautiful girl in front of him. In his mind he could only wonder why he cheating when he knew how much it would hurt her.

"_See The Problem Is  
Im Too Deep Involved  
To Be Playin Wit Yo Emotions  
You Really Got Me Open (ooooh)  
I Gotta Figure It Out  
Can't Let No P- Come Before My Baby…  
Not Baby No…"  
_

Ash slowly leaned up and gave Dawn a passionate kiss before pulling her on top of him. All thoughts Dawn had of where Ash had gone the previous night were soon forgotten as she melted into the kiss that Ash ignited. Ash started to take off Dawn's shirt before he was stopped. Dawn slowly came out of her dazed state as she realized that doing this now would leave them no time to eat the complimentary breakfast served downstairs.

"Lets finish this later.." Dawn managed to breathe out still overcome with strong emotions from the kiss Ash had given her.

"What's wrong with now?" Ash questioned as he once again captured her lips in a second kiss.

"If we do this now we won't have time to eat breakfast, and I don't want to rush you. I want us to have as much time as possible" Dawn seductively said as she broke the kiss and gazed into Ash's hazel eyes.

Ash understood and smiled at his girlfriend before he got up and began getting ready. He quickly threw on a white and black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans along with a matching pair of white shoes and finishing it off with a black beanie to tame his black hair, before going to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

After about ten minutes of getting ready Ash and Dawn headed downstairs to get breakfast. Dawn was dressed in a simple mini skirt and white shirt that matched Ash's but still was stunning even though her outfit lacked effort. They're eyes widened to see the meal the hotel had provided them. There were eggs, grits, cinnamon rolls, sausage, bacon, toast, and of other foods that Ash had never even seen before. He glanced at Dawn and saw her eyes sparkle with anticipation of the meal they were about to eat. All of a sudden Ash's phone rang and he noticed it was a text message from Leaf. Ash opened the message and it read "I know you said last night was it, but I don't want this to end..I Love You Ash and I want you to realize this, if your willing to hear me out meet me in one hour in the staff office." Ash closed the text message and looked back at Dawn to notice she had already started to make a plate. Ash also began to make a plate and sat down with Dawn at a nice granite table. Dawn was quick to take notice of the lack of food on Ash's plate and questioned why he wasn't hungry knowing all too well about Ash's abnormal stomach.

"It's nothing sweetie just a phone call from work and they said they're going to need me to come visit the office after breakfast." Ash lied while looking down at his plate unable to look Dawn in the eye as he once again planned to commit the greatest sin.

"Oh.." Dawn replied her earlier suspicions of where Ash had gone last night appearing in her mind once more.

The rest of their breakfast was relatively quite as they both sat and contemplated what was in their mind.

"_Cuz Shes Da Only One That Ease My Mind  
But Girl You Jus So Fine (Ooh!)  
Give It To Me One Last Time…"  
_

Leaf had been told to clean the breakfast area for being late this morning , because of her previous night with Ash. She sighed before glancing at her phone and noticing Ash hadn't replied to her text message. Was he really going to come? She wondered, should she even bother going since more than likely he wouldn't..She pushed these thoughts to the back of her head as she remembered that there was no 100% chance that Ash wasn't going to come. As if on cue she looked over and saw the man who had been occupying her thoughts all morning eating breakfast with his blue haired girlfriend. Leaf had no grudge against the girl, she did nothing wrong, and Leaf knew she probably loved Ash just as much as she did, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to take him away. She slowly approached their table and began to clean up their plates. Dawn noticed the sad expression their waitress had, but decided it wasn't any of her business missing the glances Leaf and Ash were giving each other.

"Alls fair in Love and War" Leaf quoted as she walked away with a sad expression on her face.

Ash gave Dawn a quick kiss and smiled as he told her he would be back in a few hours as he turned around to go meet with Leaf. Dawn gave a sad smile as she slowly walked back up to their room to think about the thoughts that had been crossing her mind.

Ash turned around and noticed Dawn had headed to the room so he started to head for the staff office. He made it to the door only to see a sign that read "Room being cleaned please do not disturb the maid." Hanging off the door, at first Ash was going to turn around, but suddenly the door opened and revealed Leaf as she quickly grabbed him and brought him inside. He was surprised to see that the staff office was pretty much like a hotel room except much bigger. Leaf wasted no time capturing Ash's lips. No questions were asked as Ash lead her to the bed and slowly laid her body down and began to suck on her neck.

"_Baby Let Your Hair Down  
Take It To The Bed Now  
Spread Dem Lovely Legs Now  
One Last Round…."_

Ash kissed Leaf one more time and agreed to meet her again that night in the same room before leaving the staff room. He knew he was wrong and he knew that he should stop, but he couldn't help it. He loved Dawn and he would pick her any day over Leaf, but something just kept bring him back to her. Don't get me wrong there was nothing wrong with Leaf she was beautiful one of sexiest girls he had ever met in his life and her personality was great to. At first they had started off as friends, meeting while Ash was on a business trip, but it soon developed into something more as they became closer and closer and eventually they crossed the boundary that shouldn't have been crossed. Since that moment they've never been able to stop.

"_I'm Livin' Two Different Life's  
One Girl In The Day  
You At Night  
And Even Though This Ain't Right  
I Just Can't Get Enough Of The Way You Put It Down  
You Really Got Me Trippin"  
Hold Up Baby Girl Don't talk  
Jus Listen, Les Just Make Love…._

_Girl For Da Last Time  
Yep I Said Da Last Time  
Girl This Is The Last Time  
All Caught Up And Its Time  
To Put It Down  
You Really Got Me Trippin Hol Up Baby Girl Jus Listen This The  
Last Time"_

Ash returned to Dawn and told her everything was fine at work now. After discussing what to do they decided to go out to the movies and get dinner instead of being in the hotel room all night. That night was amazing, they shared laughs and had a great time. They finally returned to the hotel and got into bed after a long eventful evening. Soon when Ash thought Dawn was sleep he sat up and went to the top of the bed to think with his arms covering his head. After the amazing night he had just experienced he knew he had to end things with Leaf. He couldn't keep lying to Dawn. So he slowly got up to go visit Leaf one last time. As Ash left the room Dawn snapped her head up and proceeded to follow him.

Ash made his way to Leaf's room and was greeted by a almost naked Leaf in front of him her only covering being a bathrobe and the black bra and panties she had on under it. She slowly let the robe fall down and grabbed Ash and pulled him inside of the room.

"_Let Me See Yo Take Of Ya Clothes  
For The Last Time…  
Lets Keep This Thang On Tha Low  
For The Last Time…  
Tell Me How You Wanna Get It  
I Kno Ya Favorite Is Da Kitchen"_

Leaf pressed her lips onto Ash's only for him to gently use his finger to separate their lips not allowing her to enjoy his lips for longer than a second.

"_From Da Way I Used To Kiss It  
Girl I Know Your Gonna Miss It  
But Theres Only One Condition  
Baby Please Dont Fuss  
Don't Be Trippin  
Keep It Pimpin  
Baby girl Lets Jus Make Love…."  
_

At the same time this was occurring in Leaf's room. Dawn was slowly making her way down the hallway she saw Ash go down. She turned the corner just in time to see him open the door to an unknown room. Her heart started beating quickly as she saw the door close. Dawn noticed a maid had left her materials by the door next to it and quickly ran over and grabbed a key to the room Ash was in.

* * *

Ash told Leaf how this couldn't go on any longer and how he was done with it rejecting her futile attempts to kiss him. Leaf finally gave up noticing the serious expression on his face and began to cry. Ash gave Leaf one last soft kiss before he pushed her off him and turned around to leave satisfied that he ended it ignoring the random objects Leaf was throwing at him out of anger and sadness.

* * *

Dawn slowly slid the key in and opened the door just in time to see Ash press his lips against Leaf's.

"_I'm Living Two Different Life's….."_

Dawn closed the door and leaned against the wall and let her tears fall freely from her eyes. She had saw it coming from the first night at the hotel, but she had hope that the man she loved would never hurt her like he had just did. Ash slowly opened the door and was going to start walking back to his own room when he noticed Dawn leaning against the wall. He could tell from the tears in her eyes that she had seen him in the room. Ash grabbed Dawn and tried to explain only for her to pull away and start running down the hall.

"_Im Livin Two Different Life's  
One Girl In The Day  
You At Nite  
And Even Though This Aint Right  
I Just Cant Get Enough Of The Way You Put It Down  
You Got Me Trippin  
Hold Up Baby Girl  
Dont Talk Jus Listen"_

Ash watched as she run away thinking it was all over. Suddenly he thought about it. He knew he messed up, but he was willing to dedicate his life to Dawn to prove he really did love her and he would never hurt her again. As this thought crossed his mind Ash began to chance Dawn down the hallway.

He managed to catch her and they both dropped to their knees his forehead leaning on hers as he began to apologize and how he promised it wouldn't happen again. Ash at this point was crying desperate to keep Dawn in his life. Dawn could tell he was truly sorry about what he did and began to ask how did she know he wouldn't break her heart again. Ash said nothing, but kissed her lips.

"_Girl For Da Last Time  
Yep I Said Da Last Time  
Girl This The Last Time  
All Caught Up And Its Time  
To Put It Down  
You Really Got Me Trippin, Hol Up Baby Girl Jus Listen" _

"_This is the last time" _Ash spoke as he broke the kiss.

* * *

**Well this was something new. I wanted to try doing a song fic so I decided to do one of my favorite songs from Trey Songz. This song is kinda old, but still an amazing song you should definitely go listen to it watch the music video to that's what this whole fic is based off of.**

**REVIEW!**

**Also don't forget to check out my other stories :]**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
